Attack on Kaiju
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: AU: Pacific Rim (Titanes del pacífico)/ Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) "Cuando la vida alienígena llegó a nuestro mundo fue a través de las profundidades del Océano Pacífico, una fisura entre dos placas tectónicas, un portal entre dimensiones: Un abismo."
1. Prólogo

Desde que vi esta película fue que creí que era MUY PARECIDA a la trama de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que adapté como pude esta serie a la trama de la película, tratar de hacer encajar a los personajes de SnK con aquellos de Pacific Rim.

Así que en compensación por todo lo que tardé en actualizar mi fic "La última nevada" es traigo uno aparte de ese. Si han visto ya Pacific Rim, espero que este fanfiction sea de su agrado, y si no la han visto, en ese caso la recomiendo altamente.

Advertencia: SPOILERS MÁXIMOS. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Disclaimer: Pacific Rim es una película de Guillermo del Toro, y la trama le pertenece a él, así como Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por completo a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de entretener.

* * *

"_**Cuando era niño, y me sentía pequeño o solo, miraba el cielo, las estrellas. Me preguntaba si había vida allá arriba... resulta que miraba en la dirección equivocada. Cuando la vida alienígena llegó a nuestro mundo fue a través de las profundidades del Océano Pacífico, una fisura entre dos placas tectónicas, un portal entre dimensiones: Un abismo. **_

_**Tenía 15 años cuando el primer Kaiju apareció en San Francisco.**_

_**Para cuando los tanques, los misiles y los jets lo derribaron, seis días y 56 km después, tres ciudades quedaron en ruinas, y se perdieron decenas de miles de vidas. Lloramos a los muertos, se conmemoró el ataque, y continuamos.**_

_**Entonces, sólo 6 meses después, hubo un segundo ataque en Manila. El tercero ocurrió en Cabo; y luego el cuarto. Entonces nos dimos cuenta, de que no se detendría, sólo era el comienzo.**_

_**Necesitábamos una nueva arma; el mundo se unió, combinó sus recursos e hizo a un lado toda rivalidad pensando en el bien común.**_

_**Para combatir monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos.**_

_**Entonces nació el programa 'Jaeger'.**_

_**Al principio hubo obstáculos: la interfaz neuronal del Jaeger era demasiado para un solo piloto. **_

_**Se implementó un sistema de dos pilotos: Un control piloto de hemisferio izquierdo y hemisferio derecho.**_

_**Empezamos a ganar. **_

_**Los Jaeger vencían a los Kaiju en todas partes; los Jaeger dependían de la capacidad de los pilotos; los pilotos se convirtieron en estrellas, el peligro se convirtió en propaganda, los kaiju en juguetes.**_

_**Nos volvimos muy buenos para ganar.**_

_**Entonces... Entonces todo cambió...**_"

_Gipsy Danger, repórtese a la plataforma 8, nivel A-42. Kaiju. Nombre clave: Cabeza de cuchillo. Categoría 3. 8700 toneladas métricas_

Levi Becket despertaba después de un largo descanso. Escuchó apenas la alerta de aparición de un kaiju categoría 3, el más grande conocido hasta esos momentos. Al ponerse de pie lo primero que hizo fue despertar a su hermana, misma que dormía en la cama arriba suya, una litera de dos plazas aquella que los hermanos utilizaban.

—Petra, despierta. Tenemos trabajo. —habló tirando de las sábanas contrarias para despertar a aquella muchacha—. Rápido, nos están llamando.

—Sí...—fue todo lo que respondió ella, adormilada más que nada.

—Buenos días. Es un kaiju categoría 3, el más grande hasta ahora. Nombre clave: cabeza de cuchillo. —habló Levi mientras se vestía para la misión, bebiendo un poco de café.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella aún dormida, incluso de pie.

—Las 2.

—¿De la madrugada?

—Así es. ¿Qué dices? ¿La quinta victoria? —ella sonrió, y después asintió ligeramente, chocando los puños con su hermano para después dirigirse al baño a mojarse el rostro, así al menos despertar mejor.

—Oye, Levi...—el mencionado giró la cabeza un poco, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de la castaña—. No te confíes.

"**_Años atrás, nadie hubiera visto a mi hermana Petra y a mi como héroes. Jamás._**

**_Jamás fuimos grandes atletas, nunca fuimos los mejores de la clase, pero sabíamos defendernos muy bien. Y resulta que teníamos una capacidad única: Éramos compatibles neuronalmente."_**

Ambos hermanos fueron preparados con sumo cuidado para poder entrar y pilotar el Jaeger, los ingenieros asegurándose hasta el más mínimo detalle, el más pequeño rincón de los trajes siendo revisado para evitar fallas y así el fracaso de la misión.

Petra pilotaba el lado derecho, y Levi se encargaba mientras tanto del izquierdo. Ambos eran un equipo digno de envidia, uno de los más experimentados en el combate contra los Kaiju.

—Buenos días, hermanos Becket~

—Armin, ¿qué ha pasado últimamente? —preguntó Levi saludando a Armin Choi, aquel conocido como el "cerebro" detrás de los Jaeger.

—¿Cómo estuvo el paseo con Alison anoche, señor Choi? —preguntó Petra claramente animada.

—Ah, me ama, su novio no demasiado. —respondió entre risas nerviosas.

—Te van a asesinar. —respondió Levi con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, casi al punto de la carcajada.

—Jamás debes darte por vencido, hermano. —respondió Armin con una amplia sonrisa, y hubiese continuado con su conversación de no ser porque el mariscal, Erwin Pentecost, apareció en el puente.

—Comience, señor Choi. —ordenó un hombre alto, de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado utilizando un uniforme con varios méritos.

—Activando, señor. —respondió el rubio activando los sistemas del Jaeger. —El mariscal Pentecost en el puente. —anunció.

Después de una rápida revisión del sistema, la cabina de los pilotos descendió de la plataforma de ascenso para acoplarse así al resto del cuerpo del Jaeger, quedando perfectamente asegurado segundos más tarde. Se notaba la emoción en el rostro de Levi, pues ésta sería ya su quinta misión exitosa.

—Señores, aquí el mariscal Pentecost. Prepárense para el enlace neuronal. —ordenó Erwin con seriedad, recibiendo respuestas positivas de los pilotos.

**_"El enlace. Tecnología Jaeger. Basada en sistemas neuronales de la Agencia de Desarrollo de Defensa. Dos pilotos se fusionan con una máquina gigante a través de recuerdos. Entre más fuerte el vínculo, mejor pelean."_**

El enlace fue exitoso, sus mentes conectadas de una manera tan perfecta que no había posibilidad alguna de fallas en el sistema, mucho menos un fracaso en aquella misión. El Jaeger estuvo en posición, y entonces bastaron apenas unos movimientos para que éste se adentrase en el agua, dirigiéndose al punto en el que había sido detectado el Kaiju.

—Sus órdenes son proteger el perímetro de Anchorage, ¿me copian? —ordenó Erwin.

—Entendido, señor.

—Señor, hay un buque con civiles en el Golfo que-

—Protegen una ciudad de dos millones, no arriesguen esas vidas por un buque de diez, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor...—respondieron al unísono, escuchándoe más tarde una queja de Petra.

—Ese hombre es frío...—susurró, ganándose una carcajada de Levi, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que pienso. —dijo sonriente.

**_"Hay cosas que no puedes vencer: las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Si ves que se acerca un huracán, tienes que correr; pero cuando estás en un Jaeger, mágicamente puedes enfrentar al huracán y ganar."_**

El buque que recién Petra había captado en sus radares, tenía problemas al tratar de llegar a tierra firme, terreno seguro que le permitiese mantenerse alejado de la batalla antes de que el Kaiju hiciese acto de presencia. Sin embargo ésto no fue posible, y el buque estuvo varias veces a punto de ser hundido.

Afortunadamente, Gipsy Danger apareció a tiempo tanto para salvar al buque, como para detener al Kaiju.

—Descarga de un cañon de plasma a 11 km de la costa, señor. —indicó Armin al mariscal.

—Gipsy, ¿qué está pasando ahí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Cumplimos, señor. —indicó Levi—. Le disparamos, es nuestra quinta victoria.

—¡Desobedecieron una orden directa!

—Con todo respeto señor—intervino Petra—, interceptamos un Kaiju y salvamos a todos en el buque.

—Vuelvan a la base, ahora. —ordenó Erwin. Tanto Petra como Levi comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la base al creer que lograron deshacerse de la amenaza, pero Armin les indicó lo contrario.

—¡Detectando un Kaiju! —Armin revisó las lecturas, volviendo la vista hacia su superior—. Esa cosa está viva —finalizó.

—¡Gipsy, seguimos detectándolo! ¡Ese Kaiju sigue vivo! —advirtió el mariscal—. Tomen el buque y salgan de ahi, ¿me copian? —ordenó. Pero el monstruo fue más rápido y logró asestar un ataque directo al Jaeger, provocando así problemas a ambos pilotos.

—¡Levi, toma el control del cañón! —le dijo Petra, notando que su hermano claramente accedía a recibir aquellas órdenes; sin embargo, uno de los ataques del Kaiju daño el brazo izquierdo del Jaeger, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con el brazo de Levi.

La preocupación en el puente era demasiada, y la tensión que se vivía era tan alta que no se podía soportar. Así entonces, el Jaeger perdió aquel brazo, más tarde el monstro gigante atravesando el casco del robot.

—¡El casco! ¡Atravesó el casco!

—¡Levi escúchame! ¡Tienes que-! —su frase jamás fue completada, pues aquella parte que perforó el Kaiju fue arrancada del robot, rompiendo así la conexión neuronal que tenían ambos hermanos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡A-agh! —se quejó Levi, pues el daño había sido tal que generó un fuerte trauma a su mente, así como un gran daño a su cuerpo. Después de un esfuerzo enorme, el Kaiju había destruído la mayor parte del robot, lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. No obstante, Levi controló la situación y logró vencer a aquel monstruo, pero al dispararse el cañón, se perdió cualquier señal y medio para comunicarse con Levi.

—Segunda descarga disparada, pero no tenemos señal...—informó Armin tratando de recuperar las conexiones. Erwin se dio la vuelta, listo para retirarse mientras el rubio menor aún trataba de recuperar el contacto con Gipsy Danger.

A pesar del riesgo que conllevaba, Levi logró llevar el Jaeger a una costa cercana en Alaska, y salió de un robot destruído completamente con heridas graves, algunas más que otras, pero el recuerdo de su hermana muriendo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate, cayendo sobre la nueve y siendo encontrado por un hombre que por ahí pasaba. Sufrió quemaduras, cortes, heridas profundas, pero nada podría regresar a Levi a lo que solía ser antes de que Petra muriese en combate.

—Petra... Petra...—murmuró en la semi inconsciencia, algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos mientras su vista se nublaba, dando paso a una oscuridad inmensa.


	2. Programa Jaeger cancelado

Segunda parte de este fic. He tardado demasiado, pero por distintas razones la inspiración no ataca como es debido. Al escribir este fic, tomo partes de la película con el fin de adaptar de mejor manera la trama de Shingeki no Kyojin. Espero sea de su agrado, y pido comentarios acerca del género de Eren, pues como saben hay una chica siempre siguiendo a Beckett. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Espero sus reviews.

Advertencia: SPOILERS MÁXIMOS. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Disclaimer: Pacific Rim es una película de Guillermo del Toro, y la trama le pertenece a él, así como Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por completo a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de entretener.

* * *

—Los Kaiju aprenden nuestras defensas. Se adaptan, evolucionan; y perdemos Jaegers tan pronto los construimos. Lima, Seattle, Vladivostok. Ahora aparecen Kaijus categoría 4, e incluso usted sabe, Mariscal, que ya no es una estrategia eficaz.

Pasaron 5 años desde aquel fatídico día en que Petra Becket falleció luego de interceptar un Kaiju, siendo conocido el paradero de Levi, su hermano, quien ayudaba en la construcción del Muro de la Vida.

—Ha aumentado la frecuencia de los ataques, los Jaegers ya no son por mucho la línea de defensa más viable que tenemos. —comentó con cierta molestia el representante político de los Estados Unidos de América.

—Estoy consciente —respondió Erwin con estoicidad—. Son mis hombres los que caen cada vez que un Jaeger lo hace y por eso les pido una oportunidad, un último ataque con todo lo que tenemos.

—¡Escúcheme! —habló ahora el representante de Inglaterra— El programa Jaeger se canceló, Mariscal. Por otra parte, el programa del muro costero es una muy buena opción.

—El mundo agradece lo que han hecho usted y sus hombres, pero se acabó —habló de nuevo el representante de Estados Unidos—. Le autorizamos que lleve a los Jaegers a la última estación de batalla: Hong Kong. Recibirá financiamento durante ocho meses mientras se termina el muro costero. Después de eso ya no recibirá más apoyo, ahí está su respuesta.

Erwin hizo una ligera mueca con los labios y soltó un pesado suspiro al saberse completamente sin armas para continuar con el programa, y aunque su semblante demostrara cuánto deseaba terminar con los ataques, con el apoyo que recibía de los altos mandos sería completamente imposible.

—¿Es todo? ¿Se acabó? —cuestionó Armin con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, quizá hasta ahí había llegado todo.

—Trajes, corbatas, y radiantes sonrisas— habló Mike—, sólo eso les interesa. —murmuró mientras Erwin bajaba de la plataforma y abría una caja conteniendo cápsulas, tomando una de éstas aún con seriedad en su mirar.

—No los necesito—sentenció con seguridad el rubio; ¿para qué depender de ellos si podía hacer todo por su propia mano?

* * *

Levi se hallaba en lo alto del muro costero, soldando aquellos enormes bloques de acero para poder volver esa pared resistente, aunque él mismo sabía que no serviría de nada; si un Kaiju logró destruir un Jaeger; ¿qué no haría con ese simple muro hecho de acero y cemento? Pero a pesar de todo, "El muro de la Vida", como era llamado aquel estúpido intento de supervivencia de la humanidad, ubicado en Alaska, era una manera mantener viva la esperanza en la raza humana, esperanza de continuar con vida.

Él lo consideraba una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Los trabajadores morían, y lo único que hacían era armar aquel muro por una mísera ración de comida que apenas llenaba sus estómagos. A él le parecía absurdo, y aún así trabajaba por ello para poder mantenerse con vida en aquel frío clima de Sitka.

—¡Acérquense! —llamó el jefe de trabajadores, sosteniendo en sus manos 3 tarjetas. —¡Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, amigos! ¿Cuál de las dos quieren escuchar primero? —por obvias razones a nadie le parecía gracioso aquel comentario—. La mala noticia; ayer murieron tres hombres trabajando en la parte más alta del muro—y con sorna añadió—;y la buena noticia es que tengo tres vacantes de trabajo en la parte superior del muro. ¡Muy bien, ¿quién quiere trabajar? ¿quién quiere comer?!

Levi comenzaba a sentir repugnancia por lo que ocurría, y la manera en que se mofaban de los decesos en ese lugar, mas no había otro lugar donde vivir de manera medianamente decente sin ser sólo un estorbo a la sociedad. Tomó el trabajo, y se dedicaba a trabajar en niveles mucho más altos de los que había estado previamente, mas no le asustaba, había estado en lugares mucho más peligrosos antes.

Entonce observó a su alrededor. La vista desde su punto era realmente hermosa, a pesar del caos en que se hallaba envuelto el mundo entero en esos instantes. La nieve cayendo y cubriendo los vastos parajes de aquella región en Alaska. Un suspiro se le escapó, y recordando a su hermana, sólo desvió la mirada a su trabajo, continuando con ello antes de tardar unos cuantos minutos en bajar.

"_Estoy en Sidney, donde ésta mañana otro Kaiju atacó la ciudad" _se escuchó provenir de la televisión en el área donde descargaban sus equipos los trabajadores. "_El Kaiju, un monstruo de categoría 4, atravesó el muro costero en menos de una hora. Los constructores habían dicho que el muro de la vida era impenetrable." _

_—Lo sabía...—_pensó el azabache para sí mismo mientras observaba con seriedad las noticias, detrás suyo varios comentarios como "¿Para qué demonios construímos ésto"

"_Irónicamente, el Jaeger decomisado recientemente, Striker Eureka, pilotado por Mike y Jean Hansen finalmente venció a la bestia._

_—Cancelaron el programa Jaeger porque tenemos malos pilotos, así de simple—comentó Jean, el más joven del equipo que controlaba el Jaeger—. La décima victoria para Striker Eureka, es un nuevo récord. —dijo el muchacho con una actitud realmente altanera.  
_

_—¿Aún así se irán a Hong Kong? ¿En un momento como éste? _

—_Órdenes son órdenes, ¿qué podemos hacer? _

_Ese fue Jean Hansen, uno de los pilotos de Striker Eureka, el Jaeger que derrotó al Kaiju."_

Levi sentenció que había sido suficiente de escuchar a aquel muchacho tan inexperto en cosas como era pilotar un Jaeger, un niño mimado en todo su esplendor. Observó a sus espaldas un helicóptero aterrizando, siendo su sorprensa enorme cuando el Mariscal Erwin Pentecost bajó apenas el vehículo tocó tierra. Entonces se acercó al rubio con soltura, mirándolo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

—Señor Becket. —saludó Erwin.

—Mariscal, se ve muy bien. —reconoció Levi.

—¿Cuántos años? —volvió a hablar el rubio, a lo que Levi sólo respondió con un seco "Cinco años, cuatro meses"— ¿Tiene un segundo? —el azabache dio media vuelta, como diciéndole a su superior que lo siguiera.

—Pase a mi oficina, Mariscal —comentó con sorna al llegar a un lugar lleno de chatarra oxidada y restos de acero.

—No fue fácil encontrarlo— habló al fin el más alto, con seriedad—. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome-

—Sí, un hombre en mi posición debe viajar por el muro y buscar turnos para poder comer —interrumpió el joven—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Pasé seis meses activando todo lo que podía conseguir— respiró profundamente, y continuó—. Hay un viejo Jaeger, un Modelo 3. Quizás lo conozcas, necesita un piloto. —y Levi sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que no fui su primera opción.

—Fuiste mi primera elección, no hay más pilotos de los Modelo 3, todos están muertos. —Levi se puso de pie y se acercó con una mueca de desagrado a su superior, a quien a pesar de todo trataba como si estuviesen en el mismo nivel.

—Escuche...—murmuró tranquilo— tener a alguien más en mi mente sería difícil, no podría. Estaba conectado con mi hermana cuando murió, no puedo volver a pasar por eso, mis disculpas. —y caminó, pasando así de largo al rubio, quien parecía estar pensando en una manera de convencer a quien en un pasado fuese su mejor soldado, y quizá en el presente lo seguía siendo.

—¿No se enteró, señor Becket? —habló Erwin mirando hacia la dirección en que el más bajo caminaba, y éste giró el cuerpo hacia su interlocutor—. El fin del mundo se está acercando. ¿¡Dónde prefiere morir!? ¿¡Aquí o en un Jaeger!?

Levi supo entonces hacia dónde estaba enfocada su vida en momentos tan críticos como ese.


End file.
